Hetalia: Holy Rome, Welcome Back
by Hetaliar
Summary: Italy finds himself dreaming of the past, but he never expected to see Holy Rome again! The bad part about it is Holy Rome never found out that the Italy he knew wasn't a girl after all...and he wants to challenge Germany for Italy's hand! Can Italy finally put the past to rest?


**Forward: just to let everyone know, there is no yaoi in any of my stories, but this one does contain some cross-dressing on Italy's part (big surprise, huh?). I just think the relationship between Chibitalia and Holy Rome is cute; also, sorry if anyone has done something like this before, but I don't know about it. This is my idea of what should happen if Holy Rome came back to find Italy. **

Hetalia: Holy Rome, Welcome Back

It was a cool day outside as Italy sat on the porch at Germany's house enjoying the autumn breeze; and it was also one of the rare days that Germany allowed Italy to take a break from training. Instead, he watched as Germany trimmed the garden hedges around the fence.

Italy was day dreaming. For some reason his thoughts drifted back to the days of his youth, back when he was still under Austria's rule and living with Holy Rome and Hungary. Those were peaceful times for him. He wasn't directly involved in any wars and everyone did the fighting for him. All he had to do was keep the house tidy for Lord Austria with Hungary's help…

* * *

"Like this?" Chibitalia asked after Hungary-san showed him how to sew.

"Wonderba, Ita-chan!" Hungary clapped and gleamed. "You're already good at this!"

"Really?" asked Chibitalia, even though he was doing a terrible job. "Thanks, I guess I can do anything I put my mind to."

"Now, let's finish patching up this coat for Lord Austria and Sir Holy Rome, alright?" Hungary smiled, lovingly at Chibitalia. She was like a caring big sister to him. "If you get stuck, I'll help you, ok?"

"Si," Chibitalia smiled. He was working on Holy Rome's coat since it was easier to handle with it being so small and all. "Lord Austria will sure be proud of us for helping out for once, right Hungary-san?"

"Of course he will, Ita-chan!" Hungary patted him on the head. "He likes it when we reuse things. And at the same time, we're saving money. He'll be proud to have us as underlings."

Chibitalia blushed. "What do you think Holy Rome's reaction will be?"

Hungary put her finger to her chin and thought, "I'm sure he will like it as well. He seems to like everything _you_ do, Ita-chan." She smiled, knowing that Holy Rome had a crush on Chibitalia.

* * *

"Hey, Italy," Germany came up to Italy with the garden hose.

"Huh?" Italy was awoken from his dream. "Germany? What are you doing in Austria?"

"What?" Germany asked. "Did you forget you're at my house? Austria isn't here, thank God." Germany couldn't stand Austria – he was more of a free loader than a noble.

"Oh," Italy realized he was thinking about the past.

"Anyway," Germany continued, "since you don't seem to be doing anything, why don't you help water the flowers?"

"I don't mind," Italy said a little hazed as he received the garden hose and started to water the few flowers that Germany had. Even though Germany didn't have many anyway, he was quite proud of them.

As the water poured onto the soil, Italy once again found himself remembering…

* * *

Chibitalia was starving and his stomach was growling. "I'ma so hungry, I could eat a whole mountain of pasta…" He tiptoed into the kitchen to see if there was any food. Sure, Austria punished him whenever he ate a snack, but he couldn't help it. The reward was worth the punishment and he never got enough to eat during normal meals.

Chibitalia noticed there was some bread and fruit on the counter, but he was too tiny to reach up and get some. "Oh, I wish I was taller sometimes. And I'm always getting picked on because of my size. When I'm older, I'll be taller, too, and all that will change!" Chibitalia looked around for a stool or something he could stack up to reach the counter.

Just then, Holy Rome was walking by and he saw Chibitalia coming back and forth bringing books into the kitchen. _There she is_, he thought, _but why is she bringing in the books?_ Holy Rome thought that Chibitalia was a girl and that she was really sweet and naive. She needed someone strong to look after her because she was so clumsy, so often he would give her things like food or gifts without her knowing who it was from. He was too shy to approach her usually.

Holy Rome looked around the corner to the kitchen to see what Chibitalia was doing. "Oh, no, she will fall!" He gasped as he saw Chibitalia trying to climb up the stack of books. But Chibitalia was very wobbly and almost fell a few times. "I have to save her!"

Holy Rome rushed into the room, but accidently knocked the books down because he was rushing. Chibitalia fell from the height of about seven books. "Oh, no!" Holy Rome searched through all of the books in a desperate attempt to find him. "Italy! Italy, where are you?!"

"Over here, cough, cough," came a small voice. Holy Rome saw Chibitalia's small hand sticking out of the pile.

"Oh, Italy," He said as he lifted 'her' into his arms. "Are you alright?"

Italy smiled. "I'ma alright, Holy Rome," he brushed himself off. "I guess it was a stupid idea to stack books so tall, huh?"

Holy Rome blushed; it was his fault she fell. "No, Italy, you are not stupid." He looked into Italy's eye. "I will get you some food."

"Oh, Holy Rome," Italy blushed.

* * *

"Italy, what are you doing?!" Germany yelled.

"Huh, what?!" Italy turned around and sprayed Germany in the face with water. "What's wrong?"

"Pft! Plah!" Germany took the hose away from Italy and wiped the water off his face. Then he grabbed Italy's arm. "You just ruined my garden!" he turned Italy around and pointed to the wet flowers. "There is a specific amount of water for plants, don't you know?!"

Italy looked down and saw that the soil was all muddy and the flowers were drooping from all the water. "I drowned-ed them?" Italy said as if he were sleepy.

"Even on your day off, I can't count on you to do anything right," Germany complained. "Are you even here today?"

Italy looked up at Germany. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about the past."

"The past?" Germany asked. He was still upset, but he was quick to forgive. Taking care of Italy all the time, one needed that quality.

"Yeah," Italy told him. "Before I joined up with you and before I was able to fight. When I was little…"

"Hm," Germany thought. "I don't remember much about my own past before I met you. All I remember is the killing and mob-raids…all those Jews and…" Germany was starting to feel sick.

"That's scary!" Italy cried. "Why would I want to know about that?!" _Is that why he's so strict?_

"Uh, sorry," Germany apologized. "Don't worry about me. Why don't you just go inside and lay down a while? It will be alright because it's your day off." _And then I'll fix this mess without interruption_.

Italy blinked a few times. In truth, he was tired and he didn't know why he kept thinking about the past. Now that he had just been yelled at and terrified by Germany's story, he was even more exhausted. "Holy Rome," he said to himself as he walked inside.

"Seriously," Germany thought, "I have no idea what's wrong with that kid…still…" Italy had made Germany think of his past days – days that were like hell to him. Then he realized that all of that changed once he met Italy. _It's strange_, Germany continued to think, _ever since I met him, I have been less productive in my duties because I spend all my days caring for him_. _Yet, somehow, I'm even more happy than I was in my youth…How does he do that, anyway?_

* * *

The next morning, Italy and Germany were running down the street as they did almost every morning. This was part of training and Italy was used to it by now, even though he still said it was too hard. However, to Germany's surprise, Italy wasn't complaining today and he looked somber; he couldn't keep up even though he kept yelling at him to do so. Finally Germany stopped. "Italy," He put his hand over Italy's forehead, "are you sick? You're not hyper or talkative today." Italy didn't answer and he didn't have a fever, so Germany had no way of knowing what was wrong. "Why don't we take a break? Here." He gave Italy a few coins. "Go shopping – I'm sure that will cheer you up." Germany had to lift up Italy's hand to get him to take it.

"Okay," Italy said wearily as he slowly walked into a near-by shop.

"Hm," Germany thought. "He didn't even go into a food shop. He must not be feeling well."

Inside the shop, Italy slouched and saw that he was surrounded by bright materials. He had wondered into a tailor's shop. "Huh?" he looked around more. There were a few other people there. _How did I get in here_? He started to back up, but he bumped into someone.

The man turned around. "Oh, sorry," he said, "but could you stop leaning on me?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Italy straightened up, "it was my fault; I should have been more careful and watched where I was going." Italy looked at the man and for some reason, he was familiar. The man wore a black cloak, black hat, and also a white ascot around his neck, but his hair was blonde and his eyes were deep blue. "Uh…."

"Are you alright, sir," the man asked, "you look like you are sick."

"No, no! I'ma alright." Italy insisted.

"Ok, then," the man was skeptical, but it wasn't his problem to worry about, "Well, than have a good day." He walked to the other side of the store to avoid Italy. _Something strange about that man…_

_Something familiar about him_, Italy thought. He casually got closer so he could hear what the conversation between the tailor and the man was about.

"So, this dress comes in all sizes?" the man asked at the counter.

"Yes, it does," replied the tailor. "Would you like to order it now?"

The man thought. "This woman is very special to me and I would like to give it to her when I find her. I am told that she is found of German things nowadays."

"Excellent choice," said the tailor. "What size should I make it in and what color?"

"The color should be light green," said the man, "only, I will have to get back to you on the size."

_He's buying a dress_, Italy concluded. _I wonder who it's for_.

The man walked out of the store and continued down the street.

"Oh, no, I have to follow him!" Italy hollered and everyone in the store watched as he ran out.

"Just another Italian," the tailor complained. Everyone went back to their business (it seems all Germans were annoyed and disrupted by the frequent loud Italians, but they were getting used to it).

Italy ran out into the street and frantically turned his head in every direction to find where the man had gone. "I have to find him – oh!" he saw the man walk into a restaurant. "Good, maybe we can get a seat together!"

Inside, the man sat down at a one-chair table. Italy pulled up a chair to join him. "Hey, this place is crowded, huh?" Italy said loudly, but there was almost no one there.

"Uh…" the man squinted at Italy, trying to understand why he followed him. "You were at that shop, but why are you here now?"

"Oh, that?" Italy asked, trying to play innocent. "This is just…my favorite resturante'!…hehehe."

"Well, if you say so," the man put the menu up, trying to ignore him. Italy tried to look over the menu at him, so he just turned his chair away a little.

"So, uh, what are you ordering?" asked Italy because he forgot to see which restaurant they entered. Germany never took him to restaurants anyway because he insisted on eating 'healthier' at home and saving money.

"I'm thinking about ordering," the man paused to look at Italy again. "Pasta."

"PASTA?!" Italy was excited. _I knew I followed him for a reason_. "What luck, that is exactly what I was going to order!"

"Oh," the man said in surprise. "That's…cool."

"Would you like some wine, too? We can get a bottle and split it!" Italy suggested.

The man assumed that Italy meant split the wine _and_ the cost, so he agreed, but he still found it strange that he wanted to befriend him so badly.

After they placed their orders, the man asked, "so, do you live around here?"

"Sort of," Italy talked, but he grew nervous for some reason, "but it's not where I'm originally from."

"Yeah," said the man, "I'm not from around here either, I'm glad we met now."

"Really?" asked Italy, he was so glad.

"Now I don't feel so a-strange," he continued. "My country is quite different from here."

"So why are you here, then, if you don't mind me asking?" Italy wanted to know why he felt so draw to this 'stranger.'

"I am searching for someone," he replied, "someone I used to know. It was a long time ago, though. She probably doesn't even remember me."

Italy grew sad. This guy seemed pretty pleasant, how could someone forget him?

"I heard she came to Germany, but I'm not sure where she's staying." The man seemed to be sad. "We made a promise to each other that we would meet again one day."

"That's so nice!" Italy tried to smile to cheer him up, "it's so good that you're doing that. Promises don't mean that much in this day and age."

"Maybe not," he continued, "but this girl was so special. I loved her and she taught me so many things that in my youth I took for granted. She was a servant where I was staying, but I wanted to look after her." For some reason, the man couldn't stop talking about this 'girl from the past,' even though Italy was a complete stranger, he felt as if he could tell him everything. And maybe in return, the cheery stalker would know who he was talking about and help him to find her. "Once, she told me not to pursue strength because she was afraid I would get hurt…but I turned my back on her and let my pride lead me. Now I am so ashamed. She was right. I lost all that I had. And she is probably mad at me for leaving her all of those years ago, so that is why I can't find her now."

Italy's eyes grew teary and he understood how this man felt. "That's so sad." He wept. "I'm sure she could never forget someone like you!"

The man also started to weep a little. "I'm sorry," he wiped his eyes, "I get like this every time I think of her."

Italy took the man's hand from across the table and looked into his eyes, "I can't believe you felt that way…all of those years…" the man stared back at Italy. This stranger was way overfriendly, but maybe he knew something. "It strange that we would meet in this way," Italy started, "to tell you the truth, I am—"

"Italy!" German shouted from outside and penetrated their conversation. He had been looking for him for a while now and was worried that he had gotten lost or needed help. He didn't know he was in the restaurant.

The man's hand slipped out of Italy's grasp, "Italy?" He stood up and ran out of the restaurant quickly to find his lost love. Yeah, he didn't know that Italy was the stalker.

Italy tried to get up, but tripped on the table cloth, "Wh-wait!" The rest of their meal spilled all over him and he couldn't stand up. "HOLY ROME!"

The waiter gave the bill to Italy. Italy cried more than he already was because he wasn't expecting to pay it.

Holy Rome ran outside and saw Germany. "You," he said.

"Huh?" Germany turned to look at the man. "Do you need something?"

"You were just calling for Italy now, weren't you?" Holy Rome inquired.

"Yes, I was," Germany thought this man needed to mind his own business. He didn't look like he was from around here.

"What is your name?" Holy Rome asked Germany. "Please tell me, I need to know!"

"Calm down, I will tell you," Germany said, even though he'd rather be looking for Italy than talking to some…drunken stranger. "I am Germany."

"So, you're the man…" Holy Rome said to himself lowly, in sadness and anger.

"I beg your pardon?" Germany was confused. "Do I know you?"

"You're the man who stole her heart!" he said more clearly. He seemed really mad now, and Germany decided to stay on guard.

"I understand now," Holy Rome continued, "you're strong and well standing. Your country isn't collapsing. No wonder she'd rather have a man like you."

"I'm sorry," now Germany was feeling bad for this 'hopeless' drunkard, "but what are you talking about."

"Germany," Holy Rome stood up straight and proud, "I challenge you for Italy's hand!"

"VWWWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTT?!" Germany shouted. Was this guy serious?

* * *

That night, Italy was walking back home to Germany's house. He was tired, his head drooped, and his feet were dragging. "All those dishes…my back aches…and all that sweeping…my hands are tired…" As the moon rose higher, he thought about Holy Rome. "Was that really him back there? Was it really Holy Rome?" After Italy had gotten off from his debt at the restaurant, he searched the streets for Holy Rome, but couldn't find him anywhere. He didn't even think about calling Germany for help because he was so upset. Is Holy Rome lost? Will Italy ever see Holy Rome again? But then Italy remembered that Holy Rome was looking for him, and he grew happy. _Yes, one day I will see him again_!

As he neared the house, all of the lights were off. "That's strange, Germany never turns off the light until we're all in bed," Italy took up the last of his strength and quickened his pace. "Germany!" he cried. _Did he already go to bed? Or is something wrong? Did he forget about me?_ All these questions raced through his head. He was desperate and raced for the door. He really worries too much, doesn't he?

When he arrived, he tried to turn the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. _Germany must have already gone to bed_, he started to panic, _how will I get inside_?! Poor Italy had a long day and since he had no one to talk to or comfort him, he panicked more…

He decided to go around and check the windows, but they were all locked as well. He knocked on the one at Germany's bedroom and called, "Hey Germany, you forgot me outside! Come on! Open the door! I'm sorry I skipped out on training, but I won't do it again! To be honest, I ran into an old friend today and we went to eat together and…" he thought it was best not to tell him about how he had to pay off his restaurant tab, "…and, yeah….so open the door so I can sleep!"

There was still no answer. Italy sank down by the window and he let out a big sigh. He had used up all of his energy and now he only wanted to sleep. "First Holy Rome…now Germany…." Italy's eyes were moist as he fell asleep on the ground outside of Germany's window. The night was growing cold and he was lonely. But Germany really wasn't home.

Meanwhile, since Holy Rome _insisted_ on dueling with Germany and since he _insisted _on having it that day, Germany had no choice but to go along with it.

"Before we start," Holy Rome said, "you must tell me where Italy is."

"You interrupted me before I found him, but he's probably at home by now," Germany said, "Now let's get this over with. So I can go meet him there."

"Stop insulting my little Italy!" Holy Rome was really mad at Germany now. "You think everything has to be about masculinity?"

Germany was silent and stared blankly. All he could manage to say was, "What?"

"That's it!" Holy Rome shouted. "Since I challenged you, you may choose the weapon," Holy Rome offered his now rival.

Germany sighed. This had turned out to be a very, very long day and even though Italy wasn't there to annoy him, he was still annoyed on Italy's account. "Fine," he stood up, "I choose tanks!"

"Wh-what?" Holy Rome was surprised, "You can'te choose that!"

"What, you don't have any here with you," Germany asked, "Then we will have to fight another day. Now I will be going."

"W-wait!" Holy Rome pleaded, since he wasn't an empire anymore, there was no way he could come up with tanks, so he now knew he couldn't win. "At least let me see Italy once!"

Germany looked Holy Rome in the eye. "Italy is no concern of yours."

"How can you be so cruel?!" Holy Rome cried. "Please! I have to see Italy!" He grabbed onto Germany's leg. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaas sseeeeeeee!"

Germany tried to pry him off. _Now I'm starting to believe this man really does know Italy in some way_. "You haven't even told me your name yet, how will I introduce you?"

"You will really take me to see Italy?!" Holy Rome got on his knees. "My name is Holy Rome, I am an old acquaintance of Italy's. She must have spoken of me before?!"

"No, I don't recall," Germany said. _Holy Rome was a great empire when the Church was in its height and it was an empire favored by the pope_, he thought, _Italy probably knew him at one time._ _But why does he keep calling Italy a 'she?'_

"What, she's never spoken of me once?!" Holy Rome couldn't believe. _And after all my years of searching_…

"Relax," Germany reassured him, "Italy forgets a lot of things."

"Yes," said Holy Rome, remembering Italy's habits, "I suppose she does…but you think Italy would remember me…"

"Listen," Germany put his hand on Holy Rome's shoulder, "how about I introduce you to Italy tomorrow?"

"You want me to wait all the way until tomorrow?" Holy Rome was disappointed. "How can I?"

"For one thing, it must be in the middle of the night by now," Germany noted, "and also, I'll have to prepare things for your arrival. How about we all get a good night's sleep, and we can all be our full selves tomorrow? That way, you can sleep off all that wine you drank."

"Oh," Holy Rome thought, "yeah, good idea."

* * *

Germany took the keys to the door out of his pocket. _Oh yjah, Italy couldn't have come in because the door was locked, stupid Holy Rome_. He looked down and saw foot prints leading to the windows and around the house. _Wait, is it a burglar?_

Germany finally arrived to where Italy was sleeping. _Oh, Italy_, he smiled sympathetically. He carried him inside and put him to bed. Then he prepared himself for bed. _We have many things in store tomorrow_, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

That morning, Germany let Italy sleep a little late before he woke him up. "Huh? Germany, you didn't forget about me?" Italy yawned.

Germany sighed. "We are having a guest over today, and he is the cause of my tardiness last night."

"A guest?" Italy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Who is it?"

"Someone named Holy Rome," Germany handed Italy his neatly folded clothes (which of course he had to fold because Italians never fold their clothes). "Now get dressed," he started to walk out, "lunch is ready."

"Holy Rome?!" Italy said to himself. "He found me so quickly! I wasn't ready! What should I do? I'll hide…no I can't hide, he came all this way to find me! But he thinks I'm a girl! What am I going to tell him?"

Germany shouted from the other room, "Italy, stop blabbering to yourself and get dressed!"

Italy got out of bed and obeyed. "How did Germany know I was talking to myself?" he said in an equally loud tone as before. But when he was just about to finish dressing, he stopped. "Maybe I should wear a dress! I don't want to disappoint him and he's just coming over for a visit, right? It's not like he's staying wif us. He would be heartbroken if he knew the truth! All these years, he's been thinking I was a woman, so he's fallen in love with me! I don't him to commit suicide once he finds out! So I better dress up for him. OH! I hope Germany has a dress around here—"

"ITALY!" Germany opened the door. "You will wear your normal clothes!"

"Germany, I'm dressing!" Italy said in an angry tone, which caught Germany off guard. "And why are you listening to my thoughts?! Get out when a lady's dressing!"

Germany was taken back. Italy was shocked, _Ooopsies_, he thought.

Then there was a knock on the door. Germany went to answer. "That's probably him."

"Oh, no!" Italy ran around the room, "Now I got mad at Germany, I'm not even finished dressing, and I don't even have a dress to wear!"

Germany opened the door, "Guten tag, Holy Rome."

"Yes, hello," Holy Rome was blushing and fidgeting and hiding his hands behind his back; he was so nervous about meeting Italy.

"We just finished lunch, but won't you come in?" Germany offered and it seemed to snap Holy Rome from his thoughts.

"Oh, yes…sorry if I came at a bad time…" Holy Rome entered Germany's house and immediately noticed how tidy it was. _Yes, Italy must live here, _he said to himself,_ she does such a good job and has gotten better at cleaning up_… He didn't know that Germans were clean freaks and Italians were natural slobs unless forced to be otherwise.

"Please have a seat," Germany offered, "would you like some beer?"

"No, thank you," Holy Rome declined. "Look, Germany, about yesterday – I just wanted to see Italy."

"I know," Germany understood that he was trying to apologize. "Italy should be in here soon."

_Oh, man, this is going to be bad_, Italy thought as he looked in the mirror, _I think all my girly-ness has worn off…oh please, let me pull this off_… He pulled his short hair back into a handkerchief and tried to smile. _I want to see Holy Rome, but this is so embarrassing_… He took a deep breath and walked into the room where Germany and Holy Rome were.

As soon as Italy entered, Holy Rome stood up and removed his hat. "Oh, Italy…"

German turned around, "it's about time you got—" he stopped when he saw how Italy was dressed.

Italy just smiled nervously and thought, _please don't kill me, Germany, and please Holy Rome, don't be appalled_. "H-hi."

"Italy, what the devil are you wearing?!" German was absolutely shocked to see Italy in a dress, "and where the holy feurier did you get that dress?!"

Italy blushed and felt sweat drip down his brow. He kept thinking, _it's for Holy Rome, it's for Holy Rome, it's…_

"Germany!" Holy Rome scolded, "how dare you say such foul things to Italy! Of course she would be wearing a dress!" He walked up to Italy and bowed. "Oh, Italy, it'sa been so long since the last time I saw you…You're about as tall as me now."

"Oh, Yeah," Italy said in the highest-pitch voice he could, "I…uh…had a growth-spurt. Hehehe."

"Oh, Italy," Holy Rome took Italy by the hand, "I've had so much to tell you."

"Oh, Holy Rome," Italy grew worried, "Um, I do, too…"

Germany's mouth was wide open through this whole conversation. _Is this some weird dream_?

* * *

Italy and Holy Rome sat outside in the garden and talked about the past. Both of them were having a good time, so Germany thought it best not to interrupt (even though he really thought Italy was acting weird, I mean, come on, he was wearing a dress; he still looked out of the window occasionally to check if everything was ok.

"Do you remember that time," Italy asked Holy Rome, "when I taught you how to draw?"

"Yes," Holy Rome answered, "it was so nice of you…but now, Italy," he looked at Italy and his face turned seriously, "about what I need to tell you…"

"We don't have to talk about that now!" Italy panicked. "Why don't we go pick some dead flowers—I mean, those flowers over there?" He was referring to the flowers he drowned the previous morning.

"But, Italy," Holy Rome looked over at the flowers, "how can you live in a place like this? Nothing is beautiful here." Of course, Holy Rome just hated Germany, so he couldn't see any beauty.

"It's not so bad," Italy looked down, smiling and tugging his dress, "I actually kind of like it, Germany makes me laugh a lot with his funny accent and his way of doing things, so the place isn't so boring all the time."

"I see," Holy Rome looked down. _She really does love Germany_, "I guess you are just used to living in places as a servant…you are the only thing beautiful about this place, Italy."

"Huh?" Italy looked up at him.

"Oh, Italy," Holy Rome began, "I have been searching for you all of these years to tell you one thing…"

"What is it?" Italy asked.

"Italy, you were right" Holy Rome's face was pitiful. "You were right that more power would only destroy me. My empire fell from corruption and I lost everything. Now, what am I but a traveler looking for the days of his past?"

Italy wasn't sure how to answer. "You came all this way to apologize?"

"Si," Holy Rome continued, "I have been beaten and made a fool of, just like your grandfather was. You warned me and I didn't listen to you. I was such an imbecile. But because of that I learned something about myself….Sometimes it takes losing and a disaster to make you realize how good you had something."

Italy's put his arm around Holy Rome's shoulder, forgetting his act. He was really caught up in the moment. "I know how you feel, and I'm not mad at you. I'm just happy you're here. Don't you understand, Holy Rome? I _still_ like you just the way you are. Even if you don't have wealth or a reputation…you're still you."

Holy Rome's eyes grew wet and his voice broke up when he said, "I'm so glad to hear you say those words, Italy. We were just kids, then, but I have grown up so much since. I can tell you've grown up, too, Italy." Holy Rome took Italy's hands into his own. "And that's why I need to tell you something else now."

Italy's heart was pounding and Holy Rome moved closer. _What should I do? I have grown up, but not in the way he thinks. Should I tell him now? But right after what he told me, that would make him sad. Oh, man, what should I do?!_

"Italy, I'm madly in love with you," Holy Rome said in a kind voice, "won't you marry me?"

Italy screamed and stood up and his hands came out from Holy Rome's; his face was all red and he was covered in sweat.

"Italy, what's wrong?" Holy Rome also stood up and he was worried. "Was there a bug in your chair?"

Italy realized that he had to tell Holy Rome the truth, even if it broke his heart. Especially now that he knew Holy Rome wanted to marry him, he wouldn't be able to bear lying to him anymore. "No, there was no bug!" Italy was hyperventilating. "I just…I…I—"

Holy Rome tried to calm Italy down. "It's ok, you don't have to give me an answer now, just relax, I know it's sudden."

"It's not that," Italy sat back down and sighed. "Holy Rome, I'm not who you think I am…"

Holy Rome was taken back. "What do you mean? You're Italy aren't you? You remember all of the same things as me!"

"Yes, I am Italy," he answered in a depressing way. "I have to tell you the truth." He took the handkerchief from out of his hair and slowly placed it into Holy Rome's hands. Italy looked into his eyes. "I am so sorry, Holy Rome, but all those years ago, when you left, I already knew what I really was. I was devastated. Then, not long after that, I started to change and grow up…my voice was deeper…At that time, I was so young, I didn't realized there was any difference, but by the time I did, it was too late and you were already gone…"

"It-Italy," Holy Rome was confused, "what is it you're trying to say?"

Italy hung his head. "I am not a girl." He didn't know how else to say it but flat out.

"O-of course you're not a girl," Holy Rome insisted nervously, "you are a woman now – a lady."

Italy shook his head, "No, you don't get it. I really am not a girl or a woman…" his shoulders moved up and down like he was trying to hold in tears. "I am so sorry for deceiving you."

Holy Rome still seemed like he was unsure of what Italy was trying to say. "'Deceiving me,' Italy? I don't get it. First you are not a girl, and now you are not a woman?"

Italy grabbed Holy Rome and shook him, "I'ma a man!" he blurred out.

Holy Rome broke away from Italy. "'A ma'… no, it can'te be!"

"I wanted to tell you the truth back at the restaurant before things got this bad," Italy confessed, "but, we—"

"So that was you yesterday?!" Holy Rome grew angry. "Italy, why would you lie to me and make me waste my life searching for you all of these years?"

"No, it's not like that!" Italy tried to explain, "I never ever said I was a girl! I was just so chubby and innocent back then that even Austria-san thought that I was a girl! And that's why I was forced to wear dresses!"  
"If that's true, then why are you wearing one now," Holy Rome demanded. "Why all the crazy charades?"

Italy frowned, "because I wanted you to be happy; I wanted you to see me the way you did back then…when you loved me. To tell you the truth, I followed you yesterday because you seemed familiar to me. At the restaurant you told me your life story and I realized who you were! I was going to tell you at that moment who I was, but we were interrupted and I couldn't find you. I had no idea you would come to my door step the next day and ask me to marry you, so I freaked out and didn't know what to do!" Italy got on his knees and grabbed Holy Rome's knees, begging, "Please! I really am Italy and I haven't changed that much!"

"Now I feel like a fool," Holy Rome was ashamed and turned his back to Italy.

"Please," Italy continued to cry on his knees and he grabbed the back of his cloak, "can't we still be friends?

"How can I be friends with you after all of this?" Holy Rome said without turning his back, but his voice sounded furious. "You led me to believe…"

"Because I want you to be my friend," Italy said in a small voice. "I know this isn't what you wanted, but we can't live a lie or change who we are. Just because I'm not a girl doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'm still Italy. Besides, now that we're men we can go do other things together that we couldn't before…like hunting or fishing…or stuff," Italy now screamed his plea, "Please, I'd do anything for you, just don't leave me! I'll even help you become strong again if you want! All of those scars you have gotten over the years – I want to endure that pain with you so you don't have to suffer alone!"

Holy Rome turned to look at Italy in his pitiful sate and he was compassionate, "Oh Italy," his eyes were sad and lonely, "I almost just made another terrible mistake." He bent down to where Italy was on the floor. "My pride almost made me leave you again." He tried to smile, "Even now, you haven't change at all, Italy. I chased after you and you ran, but now that I try to leave, you chance after me! Why is that?"

Italy lifted his head to look at Holy Rome and wiped his eyes, "it's because you are still you and I am still me, though appearances may have changed. I like you just the way you are."

Holy Rome's heart was breaking, but somehow he felt as if a large weight had been lifted. "And I like you, too, Italy. Just the way you are."

"Oh, Holy Rome," Italy squeezed Holy Rome's hand tightly, "thank you." Italy put on a brave face, "I'll help you get strong again, I promise!"

Holy Rome shook his head, "Italy, I don't want to be strong anymore – I found out that's never what I really wanted after all." He smiled in a real way this time. "It's finally time for me to accept my place in history."

"But I don't want you to leave again!" Italy cried.

"I'll always be with you," Holy Rome tried to cheer Italy up. "You know what? Even though I didn't expect it to end this way, you've made me whole again, Italy. And I don't want to leave on a bad note again, I want to do things right this time."

Italy was still sad. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes," Holy Rome replied.

"I will remember you," Italy promised. "My whole country will remember how great you were. You will always be special to me. You will remind me of days past and of this moment when we said goodbye. I will look at it with happiness one day!"

"Oh, Italy, that makes me so happy," Holy Rome said.

Germany finally decided to come outside and see how they were doing, but he saw them holding hands. _They're still like this_? He brought himself to ask, "Hey, would either of you like a snack?"

Holy Rome and Italy noticed that Germany was staring at them and the moment became very awkward. They released each other's hands and put them behind their backs, blushing all the while. "S-sure," they answered.

* * *

Later on, it was time for Holy Rome to leave and Italy had changed into his normal blue uniform.

Holy Rome shook Germany's hand, "Goodbye, and take good care of Italy for me. He is safe in your hands."

"I will," Germany agreed, even though he still wasn't sure why all of this happened. "Just be sure to take care of yourself."

Holy Rome turned to Italy. "This is goodbye forever now, isn't it?"

Italy shook his head, "Not forever, you'll always be in my heart."

Holy Rome smiled and was relieved. "That's good, then."

It was silent for a while, but just as Holy Rome was about to leave, Italy asked him a question. "Do you remember that time when we kissed goodbye?" It was when Holy Rome first said goodbye to him.

"Italy, why is that what you remember," Holy Rome blushed. "We were just kids, then…"

Germany was also shocked. _What the heck is going on between these two? Agh. Never mind, I don't want to know. _He placed his hand over his forehead.

"I don't know, why," Italy admitted, "but it's one of my favorite memories…do you think…this time when you leave, you could kiss me goodbye again?"

Holy Rome didn't want to kiss Italy now. 'But Italy, I thought you were a girl at that time…"

Italy realized how bad those words came out, "no, I meant in the way Italians greet each other! I hate goodbyes!"

"Italy…" Holy Rome nodded and they exchanged a kiss on each cheek. "Goodbye."

Holy Rome walked down the dirt path away from Germany's house and Italy watched him until he was out of view. Germany turned to go back inside. _This is all too strange, but if they were kids back then, whatever_. He noticed that Italy was still standing where Holy Rome had left him, so he came and put his hand over Italy's head. "Moving on is hard," he tried to comfort him with words, but he was never good at that kind of thing. "The past is hard to forget sometimes and we don't want to lose the friendships we had…" Italy's head drooped down, but Germany continued talking, "it makes you stronger, though, and we all have to grow up sooner or later. Try not to let it bother you so much. Go back to being your normal cheery self…"

"Germany?" Italy said in an almost inaudible voice.

"What is it?" Germany asked his friend.

"You're hurting my head."

"S-sorry," Germany removed his hand and Italy's head returned to its normal position.

"Also," Italy turned to look at Germany and he had a smile on his face, "I know all of that already, but it's still hard to let go. I never want to forget, even if it hurts me. The past is precious. I'm just glad Holy Rome didn't find out that I am a failure even now…"

Germany stared at Italy. There were many things in his own past that he tried to push out and forget, but Italy was right – you can't forget. "Yjah, I don't really want to forget, either."

Italy let out a sigh and went inside, "all of this depressing stuff is making me hungry. How 'bout I make some pasta?"

Germany watched Italy go inside and thought to himself, _Italy it's hard to believe that even someone as cheery as you may have a sad, dark past that no one knows about. But you have improved drastically since I've known you…and so have I…Before I met you, I was like a wild, ravishing animal, blinded by a self-indulging purpose. But now things are different. How do you always manage to bring out the good in everything?_

Italy stuck his head out of the kitchen window and called, "Hey, Germany, are you coming inside?"

Germany stopped thinking. There were things he didn't want to know. He started to walk inside again, "you better save some pasta for me – oh, yeah, and don't make a mess in my kitchen!"

"Uh, it's kind of too late," Italy smiled.

"ITALLLLYYYYYYY!" one could hear Germany yell from a mile away.

"He must be really happy there," Holy Rome said to himself. He disappeared into history and the past was at rest.

_Some things change for the better _

_But some things never change. _

_I hope we stay together forever_

_Even when the morning light fades to rain_.

THE END


End file.
